(1) Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a fluid cylinder assembly such as the type used to shift a differential in a tandem axle truck or actuate a brake assembly.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior art fluid cylinder assemblies have been made either from entirely cast parts or from a combination of cast parts and stamped parts. Problems arise from these prior art constructions. First, any inclusion of cast parts to an assembly cause increased weight in the assembly as compared to the inclusion of stamped parts. Second, specific problems arise with the use of certain stamped parts in a fluid cylinder assembly. Also, prior art assemblies including multipart pistons have been complicated in construction.